Talk:Graves/@comment-36874861-20191003152856
He needs his MR on True Grit back, otherwise the mage metas will always leave him feeling useless. He is countered by far too much for a champion with such an easy to avoid combo. He has no real core rune option as they still haven't fixed the Hail of Blades Graves glitch. His E directly states it resets his auto attack timer, but the auto reset still counts towards your total autos for HoB. Either allow him to combo with ult again, or return his MR so he isn't useless into Ekko/Eve/Elise/Any Tank Jungler/Tal/Morde. If you're gonna allow poppy to exist as a Riven counter, then don't just let Graves be a damn casualty of war here. Yasuo is the bane of his existence but he is AD so he can at least be killed. He can't lane at all because his autos still don't pen units that they kill, even though that makes so much more sense. He feels clunky early game due to his nerfed animation cancels and the requirement for newer players to know about his E > Q being instant so long as he has no Ammo loaded. Or about E-ing mid auto to almost instantly auto twice. The only reason I made this post is because of his recent "buffs". Tier lists are still displaying the errneous win rate of 52%. He had that win rate for one day. He is sub 50% at all ranks globally. Don't pretend all he needed to beat those mages were 3AD and extra armour on True Grit buffs alongside the staggering 2 AD. 3.9 Health. 2.8 Mana and 0.1 mana regen. People are pretending as though his most recent buff allowing him to clear wolves and raptors in one less auto has raised his jungling power by a significant margin. His problem has never been a weak clear. He has a built in mechanic to ensure his clear is always strong. His problem is his inability to mold into the meta. Maw is a terrible item for Graves to rush and Hexdrinker gives a whopping 10 MR on Null Magic Mantle with a shield that is next to usless anyway. Buying Merc treads leaves you way to weak to the ADC but fair enough, it still only gives you a Null Magic Mantle of MR despite costing a total of 750 more. He can't build any of the other items in good faith, except maybe Merc Scimitar but even that is far too expensive and delays his real power spikes with both Crit and Lethality builds. This champion has been left in the mud because he was strong 3 years ago, get over it. Riven has been strong since release. Yasuo has found a way into every meta in solo queue. Mage players have always had a place in the meta and tanks have been a focal point of many metas across leagues short lifespan. Give him something substantial. Don't give us a striptease of what could have been. The intitial buff planned gave 3AD, 15 Health, 10 Mana and 0.2 Mana per Level. This still wouldn't have been enough. It's a joke. They nerfed his buff before it was even released.